


my youth is yours

by corbrinas



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: what if it was maya who fell into lucas' lap on the subway?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this lil drabble ages ago and i originally published it on wattpad but now i'm just publishing it on here :)

"It's just a subway Riley, it's not a big deal" Maya said, pulling a hesitant Riley behind her onto the subway.

"It is a big deal Peaches," she paused, leaning close to Maya.

"Down here, it's dangerous" she dramatically whispered, making Maya roll her eyes.

They grabbed onto the pole and the train started moving.

"Woah Riley, you don't do lip gloss"

"What I forgot to mention was I'm completely reinventing myself. I ride the subway now, I have kiwi lips now, I'm just as cool as you now" Riley smiled.

Maya put her hands on her best friend's shoulders and sighed.

"Sorry honey, but you'll never be as cool as me" she smirked.

The subway stopped abruptly, making Maya fall backwards.

She braced herself, waiting for the impact of the floor, though it never came.

She looked up and saw herself in the arms of a boy with blondish-brown hair.

He got lost in her crystal blue eyes and she got lost in his emerald green ones.

They held eye contact for a few seconds before Maya jumped up off his lap, embarrassed.

"Sorry" she mumbled before walking back to where Riley was standing and smirking.

"Ooooh" Riley teased, nudging Maya's arm.

"Stop it, nothing happened" Maya said, pushing Riley's arm off hers.

"You literally fell for him"

"I haven't even said three words to him"

"Not yet" Riley mumbled, which Maya couldn't hear.

"What?"

"What?"

Riley grabbed Maya's hands, and tried to push her back onto the boy's lap.

However, she failed miserably at this, pushing Maya to the floor.

Maya glared at her best friend, knowing why she was pushed.

The boy got up from his seat and walked over to where Maya was sitting on the floor.

He extended his arm out to her, and Maya looked at it hesitantly before taking it to help her stand up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his hand still joined with Maya's.

"Oh um yeah I'm fine" Maya bit her lip, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

She was confused. _Maya Hart never got awkward in situations like this._

The doors of the train opened, and Maya looked at them and back down at her hand connected with his.

"Well um thank you" Maya said awkwardly, pulling her hand away from his slowly, and walking off the subway with Riley following closely behind her.

He stared at her blonde hair as she walked away.

_I will get to you Subway Girl._


End file.
